Christmas tree buyers are reminded every season of the problems of finding a stable, attractive holder for their tree. Typical tree stands include three legs. This often leaves the user catching the tree, as the stand is unstable. The stand often rests on just two legs and ultimately falls. Users end up tying the tree to a window latch or some other inconvenient, unattractive location to gain stability.
Further, the typical tree stand secures the tree by a metal ring and a few screws to the bottom 3-5 inches of the trunk. Thus, the tree often wobbles and will never stand straight. This traditional type of tree stand is for Christmas trees only. Further, the tree stand is not attractive in appearance and most users make efforts to cover the stand with an ornamental tree skirt. The skirt is a problem in itself. The skirt does not allow easy access to the tree for watering and usually needs straightening more than one would like.
It is also a problem to find a suitable stand for an artificial tree. A user wants to utilize a stand that is decorative for trees other than at Christmas. Using a tree skirt to hide the stand is not an option beyond the Christmas season. It is also difficult to find a stable stand. Most common is a planter filled with concrete. However, this solution does not allow for easy movement of the assembly. The containers filled with concrete are quite heavy.
It is also a problem to find a suitable holder for a pole, such as a flag pole, or garden candle. It is difficult to stick the pole in the ground and it is more decorative and stable to use a holder of some sort. Thus, there is a need for a stand that is durable, versatile and provides necessary support to a tree or pole.